bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Assets
In Bitlife, assets are things you can buy and sell in the game. So far, there are only two types of assets you can get, which are cars and houses. Once you turn 18, you can purchase them, although cars require a driver’s license to purchase. The age that you can get a license differs by country. You can hold house parties at your houses you own to increase happiness. There is a chance that your spouse may pressure you into purchasing an asset if you lack either a house or car. When a character goes down a new generation, they will inherit any houses and cars owned by their late parent, unless the new character is under 18, then they will have the assets auctioned off, but will keep the profits. Houses Houses can be as small and cheap as a trailer home or as giant and expensive as a ranch acreage. When getting a house, a player may buy it or get a mortgage. Houses are listed by price, have their own street address, and will say how many years old it is and what its condition is. Haunted houses will have a Hauntedness stat, meaning the more haunted it is, the more likely paranormal activities are to occur and usually has a higher number of Ghosts. The game will warn you before buying a haunted house. A house is required to adopt. With houses, you can host a house party. Certain events might occur if a party is hosted. # Everyone will have a great time. # Police visit your house because of a noise complaint. You can either apologize or argue. If the right choice is made, you are only left with a warning. Repeated complaints will make your characters' guests more likely to do drugs or drink underage. ## There is a very high chance that the party guests are doing drugs. If the police find it, you will be sent to jail for drug possession if guilty. ## Several of your party guests are underage drinkers and you will be sent to jail for supplying alcohol to minors if found guilty. # One of your guests suffers from an accident, usually a drug overdose. You can either kick them out or carry them to the hospital. Your character will not be charged for this. # Nobody will attend the party if it is too soon after another party. Cars If the character passes their driver's test, they can shop for cars when turn 18. Depending on the parent(s) generosity and money they can buy the player a car. They can either accept or deny the car or ask for a more expensive car. If they ask for a more expensive car, their parents will either agree to buy them a more expensive car, tell them it's the car they are offered or nothing, or call the player a ungrateful bastard and not buy them a car. Cars may also be purchased at a car dealership and can be new or used. Cars may also be stolen in the Crime tab and a successful steal will get your character a car, however it can be tracked down by cops. Occasionally if the player does not have Notifications turned on, the BitLife devs may offer them a free car if they turn them on. The three methods of ownership are Outright, Bought, or Stolen. Your character can sell cars for money and may set their own prices in the IOS version and customers may haggle the price. In random events you can get in an accident and have to get the car repaired. If the car is stolen, the repair shop may be able to mark it as stolen and you will be arrested. If a car is old enough it will shut down and the player will be forced to scrap it. Characters can also sell their cars and can sell stolen cars through the black market, but the latter may run the risk of selling stolen cars to an undercover cop. In other random events, another driver can make you angry If you try to run them off the road you most likely will fail or get in a accident which can be fatal. But if you succeed the driver will either go off a cliff or get into a nasty accident. Category:Items Category:BitLife Category:Features Category:Information